


Finding Gold

by Mollyjean



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollyjean/pseuds/Mollyjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOTICE: This work is on hiatus. </p><p>There is a Fell winter coming to the Shire and the Thain asks Erebor for help.  The reply he gets is cruel and uncaring.  Bilbo stubbornly decides to take matters into his own hands and finds himself at the mercy of a cruel, arrogant, prideful prince. Both have an unexpected journey of discovery ahead of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe in which Erebor is much closer to the Shrine. This is omega-verse but without an explicit rating. However,it will be mature at times .  
> This is my first attempt at a story without knowing exactly where it will end up. Normally I write short fics and post every few days. But this time I will try for short chapters as the muse allows. The plan is to set up the story and then go where the characters take it. So more characters may be added. Ratings could change. I will post warnings if that happens ( still won't go pass mature). Constructive comments and suggestions are welcomed. I do not own any part of the Hobbit--darn it.

How could he have ever been so stupid. He had known he was close to dwarf lands, very close indeed. But to be captured so easily...he was better...smarter than this. Yet here he sat, wrists and ankles chained. He had fought, oh yes there was more than one dwarf with black eyes and the taste of their own blood on their tongue. He may have been captured but they would remember the hobbit that fought for his pride, his honor, his very life. 

This wouldn't have been necessary if the dwarrows weren't so greedy and possessive. Bilbo really had little use for gold normally but this spring the signs had been obvious; there was a fell winter coming. The Brandywine river would freeze and then the wolves and even wargs would come. The hobbits needed gold to buy weapons from the men in Bree. The Thain had tried to convince the men to help the hobbits, to send guards or warriors. The men and offered to send a handful but they needed to keep their own kin safe and couldn't spare enough, not nearly enough to do any real good. 

Bree lay to the south of the Shire and the dwarven kingdom of Erebor farther to the north-east, across the Brandywine river. The Thain sent word to the elves but had yet to receive a reply. With little time to prepare before the spring turned to summer and the summer on to fall; the Thain had shared his plans with his grandson Bilbo. The first was to send a message to the dwarrows asking for help. They needed warriors to teach the hobbits to fight and to stand with them against the wolves, wargs and whatever else used the fell winter to attack the Shire. Erebor had an abundance of warriors and he knew they could spare enough to keep the Shire safe. So a messenger had been sent but even while they awaited the reply few had any hope that the dwarrows would aid them. They had little gold to pay and they knew that the people of Erebor prized gold above the lives of all but their own kin. 

When the reply came it was even worse than the hobbits had imagined. King Thror would strike a bargain with the hobbits. His grandson would do battle with a hobbit. If the hobbit won; warriors would be sent to protect the Shire; not only for this fell winter but all harsh winters to come. They would even train a few hobbits to fight. But if the dwarrow won the hobbits would become vassals of Erebor, sending half their crops to the Lonely Mountain each year. That wasn't the worst of it...they would also have to endure the royal and rich upper class dwarrows picking any hobbit they wanted as their personal slave. King Thor had set a limit of no more than two slaves a year to ensure enough workers were left to tend the crops but still no hobbit wanted to become the slave of some rich, spoiled, possibly cruel dwarrow. Families could be torn apart, lives ruined, it was unthinkable. Bilbo was furious when the Thain read Erebor's reply. The very idea of turning your back on someone in need. On a whole people in need, how callous, how cruel. Bilbo would not let this happen, he couldn't. 

The second plan was to buy weapons and defend themselves. They were a peaceful people, farmers mostly but with practice they could use bows and arrows, spears and even short swords. The problem was the lack of gold to purchase the weapons with. So Bilbo had wandered the land following the Brandywine river, hunting for any gold that may have washed down from the mountains. The hobbits had tried selling their crops and handmade goods in Bree and made some profit but not enough, not nearly enough. Farther and farther Bilbo had wandered from the Shire. If he could only gather enough gold from the river he could start buying the weapons. Some had been purchased already, bartered for mostly. Bilbo knew that it would take nothing shy of gold to get the number of weapons they needed and pay men from Bree to teach the hobbits how to use them. If they couldn't defend the Shire at least a few of the men would help teach the hobbits to defend themselves. 

The Thain's other plans were just out of the question, no Bilbo knew this had to work. But it hadn't. Now he was at the mercy of the same greedy and cruel dwarrows that had offered bondage instead of help. Now they had him and what little gold he had managed to find.

How had he wondered so far, far enough to be captured by a group of dwarrows headed for Erebor. He sat on the cold, hard ground, listening to his stomach rumble, looking away when the dwarrows threw the scraps from their meal at him. They just laughed when the hunger showed on his face. Bilbo remembered his grandfather's warm hugs and imagined he could still feel the warmth of his parent's and grandparent's love wrapping around him. 

Bungo and Belladonna must be worried sick by now. He was their only child and if he never returned, if they never even knew what had happened to him....he tried to push that thought away. Somehow he would get back. He would stand beside his kin as they fought the wolves that would surely cross the Brandywine come winter. 

"You there hobbit come here." The dwarrow was far bigger than Bilbo and not at all happy that he'd received a black eye from the hobbit as they'd fought to capture him. His hair was thick and long, braided with a few small gemstones woven in. It might have even looked nice on a less smelly, less ugly and definitely less vicious dwarf. There were three of them. This one " smelly " as Bilbo thought of him seemed the worst of the lot. Bilbo slowly stood and walked with difficulty towards the dwarf, the chains digging into his ankles. He felt every bruise, cut and scrape from the fight. He tried to pull himself to his full height and glare defiantly. The dwarf pulled him close and sniffed. 

"Not ripe yet." He smirked. 

Bilbo pushed away as hard as his weaken body would allow. Then he aimed a kick at "smelly" but the chains around his ankles made him stumble to the amusement of the three dwarrows. 

"What, still got some fire left? Well we see to that." The dwarrow hit Bilbo first in the stomach causing him to double over in pain. Laughing "smelly" kicked him in the side and was about to stomp on his face when the two other dwarrows pulled him away. 

" Leave the face alone we want to get a decent reward for him. It'll be more if we don't mess up that pretty little face." 

"Right, right, the reward, yeah...hear that you omega scum...we'll get a reward for turning you over to the King and you get to clean his boots and warm his bed." The first dwarrow broke up laughing, as did the other two. Bilbo just lay there as the pain gnawed at his body. He tried to scoot away from the laughter and the pain as the world faded to black. Bitterly he remembered how as a child he had always wanted to see the Lonely Mountain.


	2. Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo arrives at Erebor.

  
"Well, now what have we here?" King Thror gave Bilbo a look most people reserved for insects. Bilbo glared at the dwarrow before turning his glaze downward....better to appear more docile...catch them off guard when the chance came.

  
"A prize, yer majesty. Nearly ripe too." The dwarrow holding the chain that encircled Bilbo's hands pushed him a little closer to the throne.

  
Thror rose and walked closer pushing and poking at Bilbo. Turning his head, checking his teeth."

  
"We tried to clean it up yer majesty. Dunked it in a pond, we did." Smelly looked terribly satisfied with his work. The other two dwarrows with him shook their heads in agreement.

  
King Thror sniffed at Bilbo's neck. “Several more dunks would have been better. But yes, I can smell its omega aroma." Thror inhaled again and smiled. "Yes, I can indeed." The king felt Bilbo's legs and arms, pushed in on his belly then had a guard bend him over and hold him in that position while he felt along his rump and between his legs.

Apparently satisfied with Bilbo's condition, Thror turned back to the three dwarrows.  
"Well now, a prize, definitely, such a pretty face on this one. Judging from those bruises you three are sporting," Thror watched the three dwarrows shift back and forth nervously. "I take it this little one gave you a bit of trouble." The King laughed as the three dwarrows nodded sheepishly.

  
"Its got a bit of fire, that one....come in handy in close quarters, if yer catch my meaning, yer majesty." The smelly dwarrow grinned.

  
Thror laughed as he asked, "Is it for sell or do you offer a gift?"

  
The three dwarrows bowed to Thor as the one holding Bilbo's chained answered." A gift yer majesty. From your loyal subjects, but if yer majesty saw fit to offer a ......gift in return for such a fine, young omega....well....."

  
King Thror laughed. " A gift indeed. Well now let us see if my heir finds your gift worthy. If he does, you will receive your reward."

He turned to Thrain, who declined the offer. "I've enough on my hands and in my bed" he smirked. "But your grandson Thorin, now he needs a diversion. Isn't that right my son? Always so serious."

  
Thror and Thrain looked from Bilbo to Thorin. Thror's grandson tried to hide the shock on his face with the usual bravado.  
"Hardly enough to be a real diversion. I like more meat on their bones, but still I won't turn down the chance for a little...entertainment." Thorin answered folding his arms over his chest.

  
"Fine,” Thror replied. “Then have it you shall, my boy." Turning to the dwarrows that had captured Bilbo the King expressed his thanks and offered them each three small bags of gold in appreciation for their gift. Grinning they pushed Bilbo closer to Thorin, handed the key to unlock the chains to King Thror, thanked him and hurried away with their gold.

  
BIlbo's face and ears were bright red when he was allowed to straighten back up. This could not be real, it just couldn't. He had tried to stand as still as possible as the dwarrows discussed and examined him like he was a prize cow. He wanted to lash out, but that would have only guaranteed a beating. Yet anger was building in his stomach and he wondered if attacking one of these Valar forsaken dwarrows wouldn't be worth the punishment it would incur. But he was too weak, too sore, too hungry...he would wait...he would wait and then........

  
Thorin instructed the guard to take his property to his room and stay with it until he had time to properly inspect the hobbit. Thror and Thrain both smirked and nodded their approval. Thorin was slow to become the dominant alpha he would need to be if he were to rule Erebor one day. But with the proper discipline and continual prodding from both of them, he would be shaped and molded like hot metal, until he was the dwarrow they demanded he become.

  
"Thorin, remember it is like breaking a wild pony. They respond to discipline and reward." Thrain looked at his heir, hoping Thorin was strong enough to break a captured omega. It would look very bad in front of his father if the King's own grandson proved too soft or too lenient.

  
Thorin Durin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain stood with his back straight and his face unreadable as the guard led the omega hobbit away. He saw the looks on his father's and grandfather's faces and hoped above all else that he just didn't show the panic threatening to envelope him. An captured omega, a slave, and a hobbit...he didn't want any of that.

  
He had been with omegas...willing, all too willing omegas...but this hobbit was in chains...what was he to do...how could he take.... How many times would life slap him in the face with the fact that he was not his father or grandfather? Not the typical strong, self-possessed, over-confident, domineering alpha. Then he had a thought, perhaps if he tamed this omega, broke it completely...perhaps that would show them that he was a dwarrow hewn from the strong bedrock that was the line of Durin.

  
The rest of the day Thorin could not get the omega out of his mind. It had looked hungry, cold, possibly hurt. But it was far better that any comfort it received come directly from Thorin. How would he handle it? He could walk in and knock the creature down. Show his dominance and willingness to use pain against it if necessary. He could demand it strip and inspect it like the chattel it was. He could pick up a dog collar at the kennels before returning and collar it immediately, refuse to let it stand, force it to crawl. Yes that was it, dominate it from the first instance...no mercy...mercy could become weakness...only to be shown when it benefited you. Yes.

  
Bilbo was livid by the time he was taken to the prince's rooms. The King's inspection of his body had been humiliating. Even that dwarrow filth that had caught him hadn't gone that far. And now this prince thought he was his property...what was it the King had said....break him. That princeling, Bilbo thought would do well to sleep with a knife under his pillow and guards at his back.

_____________________________

Thorin's POV  
Thorin opened the polished double wooden doors to his rooms and strode inside with all the confident and determination that he had spent the day building up. He pointed to a table and the servant who had entered behind him placed a tray of food on it then turned and quickly left.

The omega lay on the floor in a pile, it appeared the creature's strength had given out.

  
"What has happened to it?" He demanded of the guard.

  
"Highness, it grew weak and laid down to sleep."

  
“Fine, fine, you are dismissed."

  
With a bow the guard left, leaving Thorin with the omega. As he bent to shake it awake the creature's eyes half opened, deep warm brown. It looked confused for an instant, slightly panicked and then those warm brown eye grew cold and forbidding. They stared at Thorin.....waiting.

  
Well, Thorin thought, hit it, push it down at least. He moved to push the creature and when he did it made a soft noise. Pain invaded those brown eyes. Before Thorin realized what he was doing he had picked it up and laid it on the couch in the sitting room area. It just stared at him, eyes half closed. He poured water in a glass and held the creature's head while it drank. It just stared into his eyes but said nothing. This was not alpha dominance, this was not how to break the omega. His father and grandfather would be disgusted and disappointed at his actions.

Mercy was only to be offered when it benefited you. How many times had they told him that, shouted it, growled it? Now here he was showing mercy to this......thing. This thing that would probably try to kill him when it regained enough strength, this thing that no doubt hated him and every dwarrow for harming it, taking it from its home, putting it in chains. Chains. Thorin took the key and slowly opened the locks securing Bilbo's chains. He rubbed each wrist, each ankle as he removed the chains. There were red marks and bruises but no permanent damage. Gathering his wits Thorin stepped back from the hobbit desperately searching for a way to salvage this situation.

  
"You are mine hobbit. I take care of my property." And with that Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror King Under the Mountain turned and made a hasty retreat. He could and would  collect his emotions and become the cool, even cold, logical heir to the throne that his father and grandfather expected him to be.

_______________________________

Bilbo's POV  
Bilbo, heard the door open and some part of him knew it was the princeling. His head hurt from hunger, he was so sore and so tired. He just needed to lay down, to sleep for a little. What strength he had seemed to leave him once he was in the princeling's room. The guard hadn't spoken to him and he doubted he would. Just a little sleep, just a little while...he could escape into his dreams.....the door opened. He could hear footsteps coming closer. Then there was the sound of something being placed on a table or stand and the smell of food. Oh, he was so hungry. Perhaps he would be allowed to eat something.

Someone leaned over him...the princeling. Bilbo opened his eyes to see the crystal blue eyes of the dwarrow prince staring at him. Using the little strength he could muster he started to sit up. Then without provocation he was shoved back down, a gasp coming from his lips. The dwarrow sudden had him in his arms. Bilbo started to panic when he was placed on a couch, but then he was given water to drink. The cold liquid felt so good against his dry throat and that food smelled delicious, whatever it was. What was this princeling up to. Yes, Bilbo was tired and sore but if this dwarrow thought that a little water and food...well maybe the food...no, no not even the food would make him submissive and complaint....not a chance princeling. He just needed to get his strength back.

Without warming the princeling announced that Bilbo was his property and suddenly turned and left. Typical dwarrow Bilbo thought, greedy, possessive and very rude. Bilbo lay on the couch waiting, waiting for what seemed like hours; but was only a few minutes until Thorin returned.  All Bilbo could think of was how delicious that food smelled. That is until he saw the cold look of utter indifference and perhaps slight disgust on Thorin's face.


	3. Do It Yourself Projects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo start making plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more suggestive here....just saying.

"You stink, hobbit. If you are to be my.....pet, then you'll at least have to be clean." And with that Thorin grabbed Bilbo's arm and started dragging him towards the bathing room. Bilbo came quietly for a moment until he had a flash of realization. This dwarrow was going to strip his clothes off and bathe him. He had no intention of allowing some idiot dwarrow to get him naked and do....whatever. Fueled by fear and a growing hatred of all things dwarrow  Bilbo lashed out. He hit Thorin in the stomach catching the prince off guard. Thorin grabbed the hobbit tossing him against the wall.

"You will regret that." Thorin's voice was cold.

Bilbo made one more lunge but in his worn condition it was not enough. Thorin easily sidestepped and grabbed him by the neck, twisting the hobbit arm painfully behind him as he rammed him into the wall.

"What did you think you would do...the mountain is well guarded...even if you got passed me, you would have been caught." Thorin laughed at the squirming figure in his grasp. "Perhaps I should have the muscles in your legs cut. You can't get far if you can't walk."

Hearing that Bilbo stilled. Thorin tightened his grip on Bilbo's arm making the hobbit's whimper. Leaning close to Bilbo's ear he whispered," Resistance equals punishment omega." Thorin chuckled as he felt the hobbit tense up at that. He dragged a nearly limp Bilbo into the bathing room and pushed him into the tub. Grabbing Bilbo's hair Thorin pulled him back against the side of the tub and started pulling off the hobbit's clothes. When he was completely naked Thorin growled, "Given the trouble you have been hobbit, perhaps I should have a few of my guards help me with this task."

Bilbo shivered at the thinly veiled threat but sit very still hoping Thorin's anger would cool. Thorin scrubbed the hobbit, let the water out of the tub then refilled it with Bilbo still sitting inside. Then he removed his own clothing, chuckling as he watched Bilbo's eyes grow larger and larger with panic. Finally he eased into the tub and sat behind Bilbo wrapping his arms around him.

"You will find that I can be your greatest benefit or your worst nightmare. That choice is up to you, hobbit." Thorin sniffed at Bilbo's neck and licked the tips of his pointed ears.  Bilbo sat frozen. He had to form a plan but right now, right this instant he was not the adventurous young hobbit who boldly went to search for gold, he was an omega, not weak but so very vulnerable to an alpha.......waiting......waiting to find out his fate. The idea turned his stomach. His fate being decided by someone else, by this dwarrow. But his omega mind sought safety from and to a tiny extent with this alpha.

If Bilbo could have seen Thorin behind him, he would have seen the conflict playing out on the princeling's face. He had hurt and threatened an omega...a small hobbit....a hobbit who was already weak from the capture by those dwarrow. He should have offered comfort, safety...even when the little one attacked. He should have pulled him close and soothed his fears not compounded them. What should he do now? The omega sitting stiffly in his arms obviously thought he was going to be forcibly taken, violated....and perhaps he should....it was the best way to break the hobbit....or was it.  He would be obeyed........but did he really want to see fear on that little face. He suddenly realized that his hands were roaming over the hobbit's smooth skin. He liked the feel and continuing to explore his new pet.

Bilbo shivered as the dwarrow invaded his world, touching....touching everywhere....softly at times then firmer..... demanding...then soft and light. Thorin stood up and brought Bilbo with him. Stepping outside the tub the dwarrow wrapped a towel around his waist and turning he picked the hobbit up and sit him on the nearby stone bench. Thorin reached for a bottle of fragrant oil that sit beside the tub and began massaging it into Bilbo's skin. The scent of the oil was heady and rich. When he finished he patted Bilbo dry and carried him to the table sitting him in one of the four chairs that surrounded it. Slowly and with determined moves Thorin proceeded to eat the delicious smelling food, while Bilbo sit within reach of it but was given nothing.

Bilbo turned red with embarrassment when his stomach growled. He tried but couldn't help staring at the food. Oh for just a little taste, he was so very hungry. Thorin seemed to ignore him and continued to eat. When he finished he simply picked up the still naked hobbit and carried him to the bed. Bilbo stared at the princeling, as the feeling of dread and hunger in his stomach was joined by determination. He would not beg for food, he would not beg not to be violated...he would not beg.

Thorin changed into sleep pants and climbed into bed. Pulling the hobbit close, and wrapped himself around the omega. "You know I could have you here and now. I could use you for my pleasure until I grew tired of you and then sell you or perhaps you would make a good prize for my guards. Tonight, I will let your hunger reason with your willfulness.  Do not defy me. Do not disobey me and never attack me again. If.. _.if_ you cause no problems during the night and _if_ I wake in a good enough temper, I will allow you to eat. If not you will go hungry." Thorin's voice was cool and dispassionate but the slight tenting in the dwarrow's sleep pants as Thorin pressed against him from behind spoke to the omega of something else entirely.

When Bilbo woke in the morning there were clean clothes laying on a chair beside the bed, they fit poorly but they were clean. A different tray of food sit on the table. He could smell ham and biscuits, butter and honey. His empty stomach growled which brought a laugh from the dwarrow coming out of the bathing room. Bilbo said nothing, he sat chewing on his bottom lip while watching Thorin approach.

"Well, hobbit, you did not attack me in my sleep. I suppose we are making headway. Up, wash yourself and you may eat."

Bilbo literally sprang from the bed, he was so hungry and the food looked and smelled wonderful. He had to quickly wash before the princeling changed his mind. As he neared the table he was aware of the pains in his body; they seemed to hit him all at once. He slowed and touched his arm and side. Thorin winced wondering if it was the hunger or his rough treatment of the hobbit that the omega was feeling. Probably both. Bilbo slowly walked the remaining few steps to the table and then realized he wasn't sure if he should sit or stand or ….kneel.

Thorin noticing the confusion on the halfling's face pointed to the empty chair across from himself. Once seated Bilbo made a tentative reach for the ham, watching Thorin the whole time.

"I said eat.  If you don't want to......well then I'll be glad to take it away and....." Thorin smirked at the wide eyed look at near panic on the hobbit's face followed by him trying to stuff as much food into his little mouth as possible. Then the hobbit stopped, apparently remembering how a proper hobbit should act at the table. He tried to slow down and actually taste the food.

" What is your name omega?" Thorin waited for Bilbo to swallow.

" Bilbo Baggins of Bag End, the Shire.......sir."

"Manners...good. At least I won't have to beat those into you."

"Those dwarrows, hobbitnapped me. I shouldn't be here. I should not have been made a slave."

"Too late for that now, pet."

Bilbo's heart sank, he had not really believed the dwarrow would just let him go but he had held out a little hope.

Thorin rose and headed towards the door. "Stay here, finish your food. I will send tailors in to measure you for more appropriate clothing. Do not give them any trouble pet. You will not like the consequences." Thorin stopped just as he reached the door and waited.

"Yes, sir," came the soft reply. Bilbo eyed the silverware but before a thought could fully form...an amused voice calmly stated.

"Don't even consider it, pet. I'll just take it away from you and you won't enjoy where I'll stick it."

Bilbo had heard of love-hate relationships but this was fast becoming a hate-hate relationship. After Thorin left, Bilbo roamed around the room, keeping an eye on the door just in case the dwarrow returned, he looked at the books, the tapestries, the....bed. There was a balcony that looked out over the mountainside but it was so high up that there was no chance of climbing down. Still it let in light and fresh air. Fighting this dwarrow was not going to work. He would have to gain his trust and put him at ease. Then when he thought Bilbo was broken and compliant, the hobbit could make his move and be away from this twice cursed mountain before they even suspected he was gone. But how? He hadn't gotten off on a good note, not after attacking the princeling. But still the dwarrow could have taken him and chose not to. Perhaps he just didn't find Bilbo appealing, at least Bilbo hoped he didn't.

After thinking and munching on a few more biscuits spread with the honey, Bilbo decided that he would start talking, start becoming a companion, that might put the princeling at ease enough for him to slip away. It wouldn't be so hard acting....well..... more like an omega...the princeling wasn't actually hideous to look at. Well, not until he opened that month and stupid came flooding out.... _his property indeed_.  We'll just see about that, Bilbo thought. It might be dangerous to certain parts of his anatomy but he knew he had to risk it. He would have his freedom back whatever it took. Bilbo was determined. As he swallowed the last of the ham Bilbo decided that Project Alpha had begun.

Thorin made his way to the council room. His father and grandfather greeted him with smirks and knowing looks. "Long night son?" Thrain laughed and Thror join in.

"Let's just say an interesting one, father."

"Where is the halfling this fine morning?" Thror inquired, "Having trouble walking is he?" Both Thror and Thrain laughed as Thorin tried and partially succeeded in not turning red. He faked a chuckle and hoped they would move on to the business of the day. The hobbit was probably still eating. His had to be half starved. Thorin regretted not feeding him last night but he had to maintain discipline. The food nearly stuck in his throat as he had watched the hobbit out of the corner of his eye. The poor little thing looked so hungry and tired....and afraid. He had wanted to pull him into a comforting hug but discipline had to be.......Well, anyway his father and grandfather seemed pleased even if they did misread the situation.

He had seen Thrain and Thror exchange knowing looks. Thorin realized he would have to at least give the appearance of dealing harshly with the omega and there would likely be times when he actually needed to be harsh with him. The little thing was so small and soft, he probably couldn't take much maltreatment. He had a temper though. Thorin smiled at the thought. Yes, there was fire inside the hobbit still. Perhaps he didn't have to smother it completely. There had to be a way to gain the creature's trust while training him to be submissive enough to please Thror and Thrain or perhaps just enough to fool them without truly harming the halfling. It was a cute little thing, when it wasn't trying to attack you. Thorin smiled again. Yes, he thought, Project Omega is underway.


	4. Maybe just maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is Erebor is not happy with the Durins. Someone other than Bilbo, that is.

Bilbo slowly opened the large door to Thorin's chambers. There were two guards outside each with a very long and mostly certainly very sharp sword. They glared at the little hobbit until he slowly closed the door and walked over to a chair to sit and think. He would have to be subtle. But not too subtle or the big lump would not understand that he was being coy and shy and all those other ridiculous things omegas were supposed to be in bad romance novels like the ones his cousin Lobelia liked to read.

  
The tailor came about an hour later. He was a very round dwarf who wore spectacles and bustled about in an almost comical fashion.  
"Jorgram Casscloak, is the name. Well now, look here. Aren't you just the cutest little toy. Yes, yes...such a sweet baby face. He walked around Bilbo several times looking him up and down.

  
His helper carried pieces of material, a tape measure, parchment, quill and small bottle of ink. After about an hour he was finished. If Bilbo heard how cute he was and how 'it would be a pleasure to dress the prince's cute little toy' one more time he was sure he'd be sick. The guards had stayed outside after assuring both Bilbo and the tailor that all it would take is one call for help from the round dwarf and they would be there in an instant. After sending his helper off to get more material samples the tailor led Bilbo farther away from the door.

  
"So, that idiot took your freedom when he could have released you....typical...typical Ereborian royalty. Over-privileged, under-intelligent and often cruel. But things don't always stay the same Master Hobbit. No, no they don't. There are some of us who want to see a different ruler in Erebor. One that has the lives of the common people as their first priority." The tailor's voice suddenly wasn't sweet and he didn't seem fluffy headed. This voice and the attitude was of a dangerous dwarf not an easygoing tailor.

  
Bilbo didn't know how to react. Was this a trick? Was Thorin testing him somehow? He just stared at the tailor who in turn smiled at him. It was a sly smile, one that made Bilbo wonder if he had a new friend or a new enemy.

  
"I..I don't know what..." Bilbo stammered as he tried to think of a reply. Watch yourself Baggins, he thought, this could be a trap.

  
"Say nothing now Master Hobbit, you don't know or trust me...not yet. But you will in time and then...yes, then we will talk of ways to free both you and Erebor."

  
The assistant came back with the material and just like that the tailor switched back to his comical, fluffy headed persona. Bilbo was stunned, hopeful, and suspicious all at the same time. So, Thorin had enemies, as did Thror and Thrain. Well that was hardly a surprise if the lack of just plain common decency that they had showed Bilbo was the way they ruled Erebor. If this was real and not a ploy by Thorin then yes, he might be able to use it to get home again. But first he'd have to know a great deal more. If this was a coup...well Bilbo wanted his freedom but if it meant harming any innocents, then no; he would not be a party to that. But….if he could play along just enough to get away. Bilbo considered himself a very respectable hobbit...but well... he was not at all adverse to a little deception. Not in a circumstance like this.

  
Then a thought hit him. Was Thorin an innocent? He wasn't king, he didn't make the rules. He could have hurt Bilbo badly, even taken him by force. But he hadn't. Did that mean that somewhere in the stoneheaded dwarrow there was a brain and even a heart? What if Thorin was what Erebor needed, what if....wait….just wait. This was not Bilbo's home, it was not his business...not his problem, what the dwarrows did or didn't do, who ruled or didn't rule them. He just wanted to go home, thank you very much.

  
The tailor finished by showing Bilbo the material samples that he felt would go well with the hobbit's hair and eyes. Bilbo thought they were a bit ostentatious but said nothing.

  
“Well, my fine young hobbit. I will have these clothes ready for you in no time. Perhaps even a pair of trousers and shirt by this evening. Then the others in due time. Yes, yes Master Hobbit all things will be planned," the tailor gestured towards the material samples " and the plan then executed with precision and finished in due time. I am certain you will be pleased with the results, they will leave you free to make your own choices........of clothing. Don't you worry one bit..not one little bit." Jorgram swept out of the room with his assistant in tow, never once looking back.

  
Bilbo stared at the door for several minutes, wondering how this could possibly be his life?  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"We've all heard the rumors" Thror stated. “There is a rebel movement to overthrow the crown and replace our line with Dain. Although Dain himself swears he has neither knowledge of the rebels nor desire for the throne of Erebor."

  
"So he says father, but can we truly trust Dain? Erebor is the greatest of the dwarf kingdoms, anyone would be a fool not to want it.” Thrain replied.

  
"Wanting is not the same as condoning the rebels’ actions or being one of them. Yes, of course he would take the throne of Erebor if it fell to him, but would he actively seek to overthrown it? Dain is not a stupid dwarf. He knows if he tried and failed he would not only not have Erebor, but he would likely lose control of the Iron Hills and possibly his life." Thorin looked from his father to his grandfather. "Would he risk everything?"

  
"That my grandson, is what we must find out. This must be done with tact and stealth. Thorin you will meet with that thief Nori, he has served me well as a spy on more than one occasions."

  
"Yes, grandfather. Nori should be able to at the least ferret out someone involved in the plot, if there actually is a plot and not just rumor. He may be able to find out where the rumors are coming from if it is no more than that. I'll have Dwalin bring him in for questioning. Given Nori’s reputation that really won't raise anyone's suspicious. Dwalin has arrested him at least a dozen times.”

  
"Thorin you should send your new slave out to the markets both here and in Dale. Tell he to listen for rumors about Erebor. Just rumors, no need for him to really know more than that?"

  
"Yes father."

  
"Do you think the omega will have the intelligence for that? He's a pretty little thing but they aren't normally that bright." Thror asked.

  
"This one seems quite able. Perhaps hobbit omegas are somewhat different from ours in that respect." Thorin felt suddenly uncomfortable talking about Bilbo.

  
Thorin had seen the way his father and grandfather treated omegas and it was something he would definitely change when he ascended the throne. There were a number of things that he would do very differently, even having a group of citizens that represented the common people to advise him on what their needs and concerns were. Thorin had considered voicing his opinions but knew the king would laugh him out of the throne room. After which there would be unpleasant repercussions.  
It was little wonder, Thorin thought, that there was a rebel group out to overthrow the Durin line.

  
Thror ruled with utter surety, never doubting his house would endure, for his line lay secure in the lives of his son and grandson. But over the many years of his grandfather's reign Thorin had seen a darkness grow. If it was not banished the years of peace and plenty would not last. Slowly, the days had started to sour and the watchful nights begun to close in. Thror's love of gold had grown too fierce. A sickness had begun to grow within him. It was a sickness of the mind and spirit. And where sickness thrives, bad things will follow. Crowns are overthrown, royal families eliminated.

  
As Thorin sit glancing from his father to his grandfather he knew that at some point he might be called on to choose between his family and Erebor. But for now he would play the role they had cast for him and bide his time.  
The meeting with Nori had been quick and to the point. Dwalin had brought the thief to a small office where the three of them could meet without the chance of being overheard.

  
“Nori you know people and can walk unnoticed into places my guard cannot." Thorin began.

  
Dwalin stood by the door, hand on the hilt of his sword, warhammer strapped to his back looking as intimating as possible. Nori just smirked. He had been through this before, Dwalin blustered and loomed menacingly while one of the royals usually Thrain laid out the plan. It always ended in a nice bag of gold and jewels which was the only thing that mattered.

  
"Ay, yer Highness, I can come and go most places without making the stir this one would." Nori gestured towards Dwalin who growled low and dangerously in return. “No need for that," Nori smiled “I’m always ready to help the royal family."

  
"For a price." Now it was Dwalin's turn to smirk.

  
"Ay, my skill set is worth a great deal. Is it not yer Highness?"

  
"You will be paid well, Nori." Thorin wanted to finish this meeting as quickly as possible. He wanted to get back to Bilbo.......and then too thieves, spies...that just didn't sit well with him. Even if he did need Nori's....skill set, right now.

  
"We need to know if there is a plot against the throne or if it just still at the rumor stage. Names, Nori, we need names."

  
"And names yer shall have, Highness. Now if we could discuss my fee?  
________________________________________________________  
It was early evening before Thorin started back towards his chamber. The day had been full and he was ready to eat, rest, and annoy, vex and pet Bilbo.

  
Bilbo was the only really good thing happening to Thorin right now and even that was far from perfect. His slave desperately wanted to find a way to freedom, a way to leave him.

  
Pretending to be a dominant, sometimes cruel alpha in front of his grandfather and father, meeting with spies, worrying about plots to overthrow his family…how had this become his life?

 


	5. Closer and Farther Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS WORK IS STILL ON HIATUS REALLY.  
> Life up and happened. I don't know when the next chapter will post. But I do plan to continue this story. I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. It is short but it does move the story along a little.

As Thorin made his way to his chamber he passed Jorgram, who paused briefly to bow as he swept down the hallway with a helper in tow.

 _‘Well Bilbo has had he fitting. Perhaps he’ll be in a good mood. Well if he just doesn't try to throw furniture at me I’ll call it a win’_ , Thorin thought as he chuckled to himself. The thought of Bilbo was the first thing to make him smile today.

Bilbo didn’t know what to feel, what to think. Part of him desperately wanted to believe this tailor, believe that he could be free. But at what price?  If his freedom was bound up with the loss of life would he ever be free of the guilt?

When Thorin entered his chambers, Bilbo was standing in the middle of the room starring into nothing, with a slightly horrified expression. Waves of distress were rolling off of him. Thorin stepped closer to his hobbit, pulling him into a tender hug. He could feel Bilbo go completely still in his arms, even his breath caught. The hobbit was waiting, Thorin knew, for whatever his capturor planned to do to him. Thorin had actually planned to tease and generally bother the little hobbit but somehow that just felt wrong. Holding Bilbo felt right ....or it would have if the little fellow wasn't apparently so distrustful of him. But then Thorin reasoned why wouldn't he be?

Just one thing in him life that wasn't somehow corrupted by the attitudes of his father and grandfather. Was that too much to ask? Thorin gently pressed his forehead against Bilbo's. He felt the little hobbit relax slightly in his arms. Then Thorin leaned back and smiled, just a calm smile that he hoped said 'I won't hurt you'. Bilbo for his part looked confused, but Thorin noted he didn't look so very afraid.

Bilbo was certain his heart had stopped. The dwarf was hugging him. 'Oh no. What is he doing? What is he planning? Get you paws off me!' he thought.  He wanted to scream, but his body just stood there perfectly still...waiting. Then Thorin pressed his forehead softly against Bilbo's. What is he playing at? Thorin's smile when he looked at Bilbo was a little sad, a little kind, a little ……hopeful. Maybe this dwarf wasn't like the King or crown prince. Maybe Thorin wasn't to blame for Bilbo's fate or things the tailor had spoken of...but how could he be certain. Perhaps this was just a nasty little game to throw him off balance. Make him trust Thorin and then cruelly show him that he was nothing to the dwarf but property. But the smile looked genuine.

"I see the tailor has been here." Thorin said stepping away from Bilbo. _Don't be afraid little one, he thought._

"Yes, your highest, thank you for sending him". Bilbo replied with a slight bow. Remembering his plan to be …be  … well at least not hit the dwarf…..probably. Looking at the tall dwarf he thought. _You should be afraid Thorin. Your family's downfall is being planned._

___________________________________________________

Jorgram looked carefully around to be certain he had not been followed. His assistant had been tasked with starting the hobbit’s clothing. If anything went wrong the same assistant would make a perfect scapegoat. All Jorgram needed was the fabric he had been preparing. While his initial plan was to make it into an article of clothing for a true member of the so-called royal family he could do quite well with using it for the hobbit.

The dye had been combined with a slow acting poison and if he put a small section in the lining of a jacket or waistcoat. Yes, a waistcoat’s inner pocket would do well. The hobbit would absorb it through his skin; little by little. Oh, it would take weeks or even months but once the hobbit had absorbed enough small doses he would become poison to anyone who attempted to be, shall we say intimate with the unfortunate creature.  

The plan was perfect. A poison that only omegas could successfully use. It would not even effect the hobbit, but once it had saturated his body and mixed with the omega's own fluids, he would be as poisonous to Thorin as a snake.

The only real problems were that once saturation was reached there was a small window when the poison was potent enough to kill a dwarf. After that it would start to fade from the hobbit’s body, leaving no trace at all; not even ill effects.  Additional doses would not reactivate the poison once it began to fade. It was only some peculiarity in omega biology that would activate it at all. The fabric would have to be placed in all or at least most of the hobbits’ clothing to continue having the creature absorb the poison. But that would be easy, Jorgram was the royal tailor after all. He’d simply make sure the creature got a new outfit on a very regular basis.  He did feel slightly sorry for the hobbit but this chance was too good to be overlooked.

Thorin would bed the omega and be poisoned. It would be Thorin’s own fault. The hobbit didn’t want him so it would really be rape. If the royal family was disgusting enough to hold the omega against its will and rape it. Then that confirmed how unfit they were to rule. Of course if Thorin shared the hobbit with the King or crown prince then all the better. Three royal deaths were better than one.   If the royal physician suspected anything it would be the hobbit who was beheaded, not the loyal tailor.

But really, he hadn’t lied to the hobbit, there was an even chance that he would survive any suspicions and if he did. Jorgram would indeed send him back to the Shire after making certain he never told anyone about the tailor who spoke against the crown. Jorgram smiled to himself feeling certain the halflings funeral customs would be rather quaint.

\----------------------------------------------------------

That evening Thorin had tea and seedcakes brought to his rooms after the evening meal. He poured a stunned Bilbo a cup of tea and suggested they go for a walk.

“I want you to see Erebor, my hobbit. It is quite beautiful. Though not perhaps the most handsome thing I have seen of late.”

Bilbo stared at Thorin and blushed slightly. Part of him wanted to start to hope Thorin was not the monster he had suspected. But another part simply cringed at being alluded to as a ‘thing’ and not a person.

True to his word the tailor had sent a pair of brown pants, a cream color shirt and one of the nicest dark green waistcoats Bilbo had ever seen. It even had an inside pocket, like the ones his father used to keep coins in. Bilbo rubbed his hand over the fine embroidered cloth of the little pocket again and again, thinking now well it was made, such fine stitches. As good as the best tailors in the Shire, could have made.

Thorin thoroughly enjoyed seeing Bilbo smile over something as insignificant as a waistcoat. He would be sure to tell the tailor how pleased Bilbo was and order a number of new waistcoats for his little hobbit's wardrobe.


End file.
